


What you don't know

by RickardoTheAvacardo



Series: A copper and his cat [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickardoTheAvacardo/pseuds/RickardoTheAvacardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he didn't tell Lewis</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you don't know

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 or the sequel to A mans best friend ( you wont understand this part of the story unless you read A mans best friend)  
> I have edited this as an error was very kindly pointed out last night ( thank you )  
>  
> 
> Beta read by MissionImpossible

Hours after Lewis went home Hathaway was curled up on his couch with Emily sitting on his lap and purring. At 2:am Hathaway sat up letting out a soft groan and stroked Emily , her fur as soft and smooth as silk.

Emily's emerald green eyes looked up at James and she gave a small meow . James just stared at Emily as if he wanted to tell her something top secret but couldn't.

At 3:am James got up to make himself a coffee , Emily jumped off the couch and went to follow him into the kitchen and jumping on to the desk top , Hathaway picked Emily up and kissed her on the top of her head before putting her back down on to the floor.

After he made his coffee he walked back on to the sofa , putting his feet up on the foot rest and Emily happily pounced onto the sofa and claiming Hathaway's shoulder, her head rubbing against his chin.

At 5:am he finally got the courage to talk. " You want to know a secret Emily?" he asked softly. Emily gave another small meow that Hathaway assumed that it was cat speak for yes.

" Robbie Lewis is the only person I have ever shared my personal thoughts with" . Emily looked at him as if she was waiting for more.

" But there is one thing I have never told him" .

Emily meowed loudly at him , James let out a small laugh before continuing

" Robbie .... is the only one who ... has got to know me first before judging me, he's also the only one who has been there for me when I've been upset or angry". Emily was silent which allowed James to carry on.

" Robbie is the kindest person I have ever met in my life ". Emily tilted her head a little bit. " I've been thinking about Robbie for a while since he broke up with Laura and I've come to the conclusion that I no longer like Robbie "

James paused looking embarrassed but Emily showed no sign of mocking him which was rather heart warming for Hathaway.

" I have now accepted the fact that I... love Robbie".

James then stared at the ceiling unable to talk or move , Emily then started to purr in Hathaway's ear which was a relaxing sound for James as he was soon able to get the strength back to speak

" Emily ?" James asked as he yawned " Can you keep that a secret for me?"

Emily stood up and rubbed her face on his that told Hathaway that it was her way of _saying secret is safe with me_


End file.
